A Rogue on the Run
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: Marie has found out the truth about her life and now she is on the run, Marie has killed two people and the police are looking for her where as the guys in black want to use her powers.
1. The Truth and Death

A fifteen year old girl sat on a bench outside her house, her long blonde hair was wind swept and tears stained her face, she had sat there for at least an hour before she decided to go for a walk, she hadn't been walking long when it started to get dark, the trees were swaying in the wind and the temperature had dropped several degrees. She walked along the road trying to clear her head of the images of when she was nine and when she saw that picture of her dead father and what happened that day, she was too busy to notice that someone was following ever since she left her house "Marie..!!" she heard a familiar voice call out, she topped and turned sharply to meet the eyes of the person that called out her name,"wot da ya want Adam" she called out in a stern voice. Once she had said that Adams gazed dropped to the floor "um...i...wondered ..Marie if you would... kinda go out wit me" he replied sheepishly, he had wanted to ask her out for a while now he had been best friends with her ever since she moved here six years ago, with what he had just said Marie looked away annoyed "Adam look I don't have time for this, it's getting late and I need to get home" with that Marie ran off down the back street alley. She had to get back home quickly and set her mother to bed so then she could get some sleep, with the memories of that day still in her head remembered what happened to lead her with this life she had now.

FLASH BACK......

Marie was nine years old, she sat in the back garden dressed in a yellow summer dress, her short brown hair messed up and her playing with her dolls, "Marie sweetie come in here so I brush your hair" a sweet voice called out to her, "momma I don't want mi hair brushing". A middle aged woman with long blonde/grey walked out into the garden and picked Marie up " you know you've got to look pretty for your dad don't you" once the woman had said that Marie starting jumping up and down "dada dada's coming home", there was a knock at the front door and Marie rushed to the door to open it. In front of Marie stood two big men dressed all in black, at once they shoved her aside and went into the house carrying a black bag (ironic everything's black), when in the house the men started tearing it apart searching. "Marie Sweetie what's going on in there?" the woman walked into her house that now had books, paper and furniture scattered every where," who are you and want are you doing in my house" she asked rather annoyed. The men looked at her with amused expressions on their face "well my dear we want your little daughter here and to give you this" at that he opened the black bag and gave her an envelope, the middle aged woman carefully opened the envelope to reveal her husbands wedding ring and a picture of his mangled body, she turned away and tears came to her eyes. Marie came closer to her mother to see what was the matter, that's when she saw the picture in her hand and burst out crying and ran upstairs, "MARIE WAIT" her mother called out, the men in black surrounded her and pulled out their weapons. The taller one of the pair came at her first and brought the flat sided of the weapon down across her face "Now listen once we have disposed of you were going to take out your pretty little daughter upstairs".

END FLASH BACK...

Marie had heard everything that was going on that day, every hit and every scream and she could do anything to help her mother 'why was I so helpless, why the hell did I let that happen', fortunately the police had arrived just in time but the men had gone but they had left her mother paralysed form the waist down. Marie had to get home to help her mother with the usual routine wash and get her ready for bed, she had never let anyone know about her mother's condition, neither her or her mother needed their pity. After the incident had happened her and her mother moved, got new lives, new appearances and new identities, but they always feared of the same people coming after them once again, Marie started picking up speed she knew something was wrong. She turned the next corner, into the garden to find out the front door was ajar, she heard the sound of braking glass and raised voices, she entered the house and silently crept upstairs towards her mothers bedroom. Marie opened her mothers bedroom door only to be horrified by what she saw, there was blood splattered across the walls and on the floor was her mothers limp body, Marie ran over and knelt beside her "Mom....Mom....please wake up" she cried, her mother carefully opened her eyes to stare her daughter in the face. "shush shush.. it's ok Marie I'm still here" she replied her eyes full of pain, Marie bent down and gave her mother a hug "Momma I was so scared that I lost you" still holding on to her mother. "Marie.. you need to listen to me.." she gasped from the pain and continued "you need to go, escape from this place and never come back, I'm sorry to tell you this now I really thought I had more time than this" a tear escaped her mother's eye and ran down her cheek.

"Marie these people are here for you, we tried to keep you safe but we failed, they're after you and your powers", Marie stared at her mother confusedly "I don't know wot ya mean momma", her mother continued once again "Marie... Me and my husband adopted you when you was a baby, we both knew about your parents and your powers, your real mother was m......" a man burst through the door carrying a gun in his hands. The man in front of Marie was dressed in all black and before Marie's mother could finish what she was saying the man had shot her the man turned to Marie and Smirked "remember me do ya" the man faced her back towards Marie and grabbed out his phone "Captain I found her she's upstairs.. yes the other one is dead". Marie cried into her dead mother's body ' how can he kill her like that' she cried to herself, fuelled by anger Marie lunged for the man in black hitting him and kicking him, she cried out once more this time in anger " you bastard how dare you kill her", the man in black threw her off him and into the wall. ' How much I want to kill him now', Marie got up and threw a fist into his face and at the same moment pain rippled through both of them, Marie couldn't remove her fist from his face both of them were screaming in agony. The pain finally stopped for Marie and pulled her hand away from hid face only to find out that he was dead, Marie got up but still in shock "wot d hell did I do?" she yelled.

Marie rushed into her bedroom and locked her door hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, she grabbed her black duffel bag and crammed clothes in it along with her photos and birth certificate ' who know when this will come in handy' she said to her self. She finally found out that there was no way out of her room and now the footsteps were coming closer, she made her decision and ran out her bedroom door, there she was confronted with another man in black, by this time Marie was scared she ran past him knocking him out the way as tears flowed down her face. The man caught her arm "your not going any where honey", Marie saw her chance and pushed him with all her strength that she had left, the man in black stumbled back falling down the stairs all in slow motion, the man went crashing down into the glass table sending bloody and glass everywhere. Marie climbed down in horror that was the second person that she had killed, she went past the man the man, his back was broken and his head cracked open blood pumping and spilling on the floor. Marie ran from her home, well what was left of it, she ran round the corner when she heard shouting coming form her house and at that moment another two men in black came running after her, Marie started sprinting trying to get as far as possible from those men. She heard guns firing and quickly ducked around the next corner she was having trouble losing them, she would have to think of a plan to get away from them, Marie then saw an abandoned building and ran into carrying her duffel bag. Inside the building the windows were cracked letting the moon light stream into the building, the floor was covered in scattered debris and the wall were covered in damp but otherwise she though this place is great, Marie quickly hid when she heard the sound of running footsteps "what the do you mean you lost her.. we need that mutant..isn't it enough that she killed two of our men?" a loud voice boomed out. "I'm sorry captain she just disappeared and she can't be traced", Marie peered out and she that their was only two men but both of them were in black what seemed to be the captain had blonde hair and the another red. "well I guess will continue the search tomorrow, you may go" the other man saluted and left leaving Marie to her thoughts.


	2. Listening

Marie had fallen into a restless sleep last night after the men had called off the search for her till the morning, she was left alone with the images that would haunt her life, the images of her slaughtered mother and the dead bodies of the men she killed.

The sun rose sending beams of light across the dark interior of the building, the light settled Marie as she started to wake, she glanced around the dark, dank building trying to figure a way out of all this mess she had caused the night before. Marie heard voices that she recognised from outside the building and went to take a closer look when she discovered that it was the same men from last night who where searching for her.

" Captain we still haven't found the mutant girl and the men are starting to complain" replied the other man with red hair.

"well... that's not my problem is it corporal, now carry on the search and I don't to hear from you unless you've found the girl, is it clear".

"yes Captain Sir" the other man said as he took off in the direction of which the men were complaining in.

'I don't believe I have to put up with these incompetent men, they can't do a single thing right without messing up, I jus....' The captain was brought out of his thoughts by a larger man in his thirties standing over him, who seemed to have a higher authority than him.

"now now Captain what of this mess you are causing, you have destroyed everything you have come across just for the sake for a young mutant girl, as well as having two of our men killed?" the man paused staring at the younger man who was lost for words at this moment.

"Captain I ask you once again to not continue this search any longer, you are disrupting the locals and not to mention causing us thousands in damages and fees, this is the last time" with that he walked off.

The captain had no intentions of calling off the search and instead pushed the men further in to finding the girl, he had other ideas in which he could put use to the girl not forgetting her deadly gift that could be used for almost anything........

* * *

_Next chap will be longer, , the third chapter might be up today or tomorro,.got any ideas please post._


	3. The Rogue

Marie had been quietly listening to the conversation the men had about her, sweeping her long blonde hair into a pony-tail and gathering her bag it was decided that she needed to make an escape before the could find her,

"wot d the hell does t'ht man mean about i'd be used as almost nethin" she mumbled as she looked to see if the coast was clear. Peering through the gap in the buildings structure she found the area was beyond all view of all the men sent there to capture her, grabbing her duffle bag she set off in a sprint to the covering shadows across from her, there she had a better view of the empty streets and that's were she saw the men on the corner glancing around and talkin into their walkie talkies oblivious to her gaze and presence. Marie had to quickly form a plan in the head to get away from these men unnoticed, but all the plans she had formulated was to do with bashing their head in then running for her life but she was afraid to bring to much attention to her after what happened before. As she thought of any other plans the men were closing in on her and she was be damned to be captured and let them what they exactly wanted so she decided to go with the first plan with a little more speed than expected set off towards the unknowing men.

The men turned round the incoming sound of running footsteps only to be met a swift kick to both of their lower torso's, one of the men quickly recovered delivering his own kick which was blocked as soon as he gave it, blocking all his moves Marie didn't see the other man recover and was hit on the back of her head, dazed by the action she let slip her concentration and was hit again but this time in her stomach sending her doubling over in pain and on to the floor. The men thought they had beaten her turned their backs and radioed in saying they had found and deposed of the mutant girl.

"u'll never be deposed of me and didn't any one tall ya not ta turn ya back on ya enemy" a thick southern voice spoke up as she sent her final blow to the men rending them unconscious and with their memories in her head.

"Urrggh and ta think I had ta touch ya get one over ya" she mumbled as she stepped over the unconscious bodies of the men.

Marie was now heading down the empty streets with no-one following her surprisingly she thought they would defiantly come after what she did to their fellow agents or what ever they were, but inside she was thank full they didn't follow her but she knew they would find her where ever she went just to use her as the so nicely put it. Marie decided there had to be a change and with that she made her why over to the bank and drew all her money out that her and her mother had been saving

"mite as well put this to some good and get the hell outta here" she said her herself as put all the cash her duffel bag and headed to the airport to buy a first class ticket New York were she would start her New life as the Rogue.

* * *

sorry i aint been updating again this is a sort chap, dedicated to Catstar14 for getting me to continue with this fic, i promise there will be more don't know when though thanx. 


	4. Meetings

New York Airport 

Marie had just stepped off the plane after being sat next to a men for a two hours, he had decided he didn't like flying as soon as the plane had taken off, and started running up and down the plane screaming for it stop.

"like can't a man get any more pathetic and they have the decencies to say their better than woman" Marie mumbled to herself reliving the events,

"and it's not like he even managed to shut up moaning about he could bloody burn and die, if he was soo bloody worried why the hell did he even get on the plane I cant' stand people like that" she finished but as she saw that same man on the plane outside she had the urge kick him where the sun don't sun then he would finally be able to shut the god damn mouth of him but it would bring too much attention to her and she didn't want that. So Marie shrugged off the urge and headed to find a taxi, walking down the sidewalk when a taxi pulled up beside her, Marie bent down to pick up her bag when a man pushed in front of her heading to the Taxi she had got.

"hey asshole that's my taxi ya stepping in ta so ya get ya ass outta the way before I force ya to" Marie yelled as the man took another step closer into getting in the taxi.

"bub this is my taxi sorry if ur too slow to see it but now wud u mind pissing off so I could finally get in it" the man grunted as he turned to Marie and said that.

"fuck off mate I saw it first so I'm taking it" with that Marie pushed the man aside and stepped in to the taxi.

"hey you little brat I don't give a shit about if you saw it first crap I need that taxi and I'm going to get it" the man stepped forward ready to do what was needed to get that taxi.

For a few minutes the man had been banging on the windows of the taxi and throwing insults at Marie but the taxi man still hadn't driven away his fear had frozen him to the spot.

'ohh great I ad to be stuck wit the driver who has no spine n common sense' she mumbled as she slumped down in the seat waiting for the driver to recover while the man outside was still shouting his head off and banging.

'umm I guess this will take a while' she mumbled again as looked on at amusement at the man still banging outside.

'I wonder why he just wont get another taxi'

The man was still banging and throwing insults when the police came up him.

"aye what's going on here then, I suggest you sir stop banging and shut up before I arrest you do you here and if I catch you again I will certainly not to stop and hesitate to lock your ass up" the policeman said giving a glare at the man who simply shrugged it off.

"its not alrite she's the bloody one who took my taxi and wont get out of it and I demand you do something about it, although I could if I didn't want a show about it" the last bit mumbled out while he stared at the policeman in front of him.

"rite man I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing with would you miss?" the policeman turned to Marie and directed the question at her.

"of course not sir it would be my pleasure to share with this fine man" Marie said in her very sarcastic tone but the police seemed to think she was being honest nodded and turned to the other man and said,

"see she doesn't mind, now get on the way and stop bothering and wrecking things" and walked away.

The man turned to face the young girl in the taxi and gave her a threatening glare he knew that she was being sarcastic and could give a shit about after all he is the Wolverine and can smell those things, this time it was to get her back.

Marie stared at the man who now had stepped in to the taxi and mumbled out the directions to where he was going, he turned around and saw that she was staring at him.

"wot are you looking at brat"

"how ugly you are "came the reply

"oh like I haven't heard that one before"

"so ya have been told that a lot now that your ugly" amusement in voice as she twisted what he said.

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

"Whore"

"Dick"

"Witch"

"shut up ya ass I don't have to argue wit ya"

"oooo darlin running outta things to say" as a smirk spread across his face.

"if ya don't stop smirking I happily to wipe it off ya face"

"like to see that darlin"

"Just ya watch and see.....and don't call me darlin" with that Marie punched him square on in the jaw.

"why you little Wench why the hell did you do that?"

"I told ya if ya didn't stop smirking I'd wipe it off and so I did" happy with her accomplishment Marie settled back down her seat.

"ummmmm...." Was all the Wolverine could get out at that point which was a first for him.

"ummmm..... wot exactly"

"nout darlin it's just that no-one has ever tried ta punch me and succeeded with that only Sabretooth but that's a different story all together" he mumbled.

"ok then I'm Marie by the way" she held hand out which was now in a glove.

"mmm.. Logan" he took her hand and shook it.

"this is a change from shouting and punching huh?"

"darlin it was only you that did the punching remember?"

"ohh yeah sorry bout that"

"no problem I just didn't expect it" still clearly shocked that she did manage to do it.

The rest of the journey was quiet thankfully and Marie decided to take off her gloves to eat her lunch she got at the airport before.

"you don't mind if I eat do you" Marie asked Logan next to her.

"of course not darlin" he replied

With that Marie started to eat her sandwich watching the scenery as they passed.

Marie had finished her sandwich as the arrived at the Xavier's Mansion for Gifted Youngsters but she had no time to prepare her for what happened next, just then a boy teleported in the taxi on her lap, her hands came up to her face as a defence but brushed the boy and taking his essence rendering him unconscious.

"what the hell did you do" Logan asked as he stared at the unconscious body of Kurt on top of Marie,

"I didn't mean to it's a curse my stupid power I'm so sorry please forgive me" with that Marie teleported out of the taxi leaving Logan to deal with Kurt.


	5. SHOUTING and stupid Chuck

Marie had ported somewhere into the forest behind the mansion leaving the blue elf

behind unconscious in the taxi.

"Why does this always seem to happen to me" she asked herself as she crumbled into

a heap at the floor and started to cry.

Logan was left with the unconscious Kurt still trying to figure out what happened

there, one minute she had ported on top of Marie and the next bam here on the seat of

the taxi not moving.

Those words Marie said echoed through his head

"I didn't mean to it's a curse my stupid power I'm so sorry please forgive me",

'does that mean she's a mutant too he thought to himself as he picked up Kurt and

started carrying him towards the Mansion.

Logan came through the doors and was greeted with the worried looks of Jean and

Scott, "just wot I need" he mumbled to himself as he set Kurt down on the couch.

"Logan what the hell is wrong with Kurt" Scott said while looking at the form of

Kurt.

"listen kid and I will only say this once don't ever talk to me like that again other wise

you will find these" popping his claws out "somewhere very unpleasant" a smirk

spread across Logan's face as Scott shrunk back behind Jean.

With that Logan went off to find Chuck as he called him to find out where Marie was and who she was.

Marie just sat there staring at the blank space between the trees "how come I always seem to hurt people" she whispered as tears threaten to fall once again. Then she heard it a rustling of leaves from behind her and footsteps getting closer 'I have to run, I don't want them to find out who I really am I wot I did' she mumbled.

Marie got up only to have two firm hands to be placed on her shoulders and to be pushed back down again.

It only took Chuck a couple of minutes to track the girl Marie down and found out she was hiding in the back of the woods, and of course I was the one to go and get her.

She sat there all frail looking, crying into her hands about her curse and that she didn't want them to find out what she did, that's when she was going to run off, now I couldn't let her do that could?

"hey kid wots wrong"

she shuffled on the ground and looked into his eyes.

"I thought I said not to call me kid"

"I can call you wotever the hell I want kid after wot you did" Logan knew that below the belt when he saw more tears in her eyes threatening to spill

"I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen, he just….."she stopped the tears pouring down her cheeks, 'how could she tell him wot she was, he will certainly feel disgusted won't he?'

"come on you can tell me ki….Marie" Loagan said as he took a seat next to her.

"I can't I'm a monster, I can't tell any one what I've done, WHY Why does this always happen to me, can't I live a normal life without out this stupid curse" she shouted towards the sky hoping they would hear her.

"I know I don't know really know you or what happened, but you can't be a monster, kid, your to young to be condemned to such a title"

'huh longs words never thought you had it in you Logan pal' logan thought

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT DEFINES THAT TITLE IM NOT SO FUCKING INNOCENT, YOU KNOW JACK ABOUT ME AND MY LIFE" Marie shouted.

"I know kid but I'm trying to help her"

" I DON'T NEED ANY BLOODY HELP I'VE SURVIVED ON MY OWN AND I CAN BLOODY WELL DO IT AGAIN, I DON'T NEED ANYONE"

' now I feel ready to knock that kid bloody unconscious, wot with all the shouting ehh I wished she'd shut up but no Logan I want you to bring that kid back, stupid god damn chuck and his bloody ideas'

'_you know logan I heard that, after all I'm telepathic'_

'yeah and don't we bloody well know it".

* * *

I know it's not long and its been a while since i updated but no-one replied whether or not i should continue it, if you do say so other i will abandon the fic all together.

thanx


	6. unconsious MARIE?

After that little shouting match in the forest Marie was dragged back to the Mansion, (mean literally), Logan had Marie by the neck of the coat pulling her with him, just to make sure she followed him.

"ohh I can just feel the love and here I thought I'd get a warm welcome" Marie muttered sarcastically 'after all it wasn't my fault the blue Fuzzy is unconscious, umm hey I like that Blue fuzzy, hehe the things I come up with'.

Logan had heard her sarcastic remark with his heightened senses but he chose to let it slip, ' wot the hell am I doin draggin the girl back to the mansion, it's not like she's a harden criminal, I wonder, naw this weak excuse for a girl I don't think so'

Logan had finally arrived back at the Mansion with Marie in tow, Marie shouting a variety of colourful curses as he pushed her through the Mansion door.

Meeting Logan was Professor Xavier himself and for some reason he had a smile placed upon his aging face.

' he must be more flipped than usual, seeing this event as amusing' Logan thought as he turned his head back towards the Prof. But as he met his eyes he knew that he had read Logan mind while he was thinking that.

"ahhh I see you finally have calmed down little one"

"hey wots the deal with you guys and the pet names, I'm not a kid and neither am I little" mumbled marie.

"huh sure kid"

"you weren't….nevermind"

"now Marie we not pressuring you but we want you to join us"

"WOT TO KILL MORE OF YOU PEOPLE AND BECOME FREAKS IN BLOODY SPANDEX I DON'T BLOODY THINK SO"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KID"

"LOGAN don't lose it and I want you to keep a clean mouth little one"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOUR NOT MY FATHER, YOU CANT TELL ME WOT TO DO"

"naw he cant but I'll shut you up" and with that logan hit her unconscious.

"at last some peace and bloody quiet"

"now logan was that really necessary?"

"like hell it was chuck she was doing my bloody head in"

* * *

yeah i know its short but hey, please review if you want it to be carried on. 


End file.
